Yumi Komagata algo más que la amante de Shishio
by RurouniKenshinHimura
Summary: Recuerdo perfectamente aquella noche, yo estaba sentada en aquel bar bebiendo, no era por alguna pena, despecho o celebración sencillamente quería probar algo nuevo en mi vida para ver si salía de aquella monotonía del día a día del cual...
1. El Comienzo

**Disclaimer**: _Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece es de Nobuhiro Watsuki _

_He notado que casi no se han hecho fics de esta pareja Shishio/Yumi por lo tanto me decidi a hacer este fan fics no solo porque Rurouni Kenshin es mi anime favorito!sino porque esta pareja es una de mis favoritas. Espero lo disfruten dejen Reviews plisss_

_

* * *

  
_

**Yumi Komagata algo más que la amante de Shishio**

Recuerdo perfectamente aquella noche, yo estaba sentada en aquel bar bebiendo, no era por alguna pena, despecho o celebración sencillamente quería probar algo nuevo en mi vida para ver si salía de aquella monotonía del día a día del cual yo ya estaba acostumbrada. No tuve una vida despreciable, tenía todo lo necesario para vivir bien. Lo único que yo hacia eran arreglos florares y me daban buena paga y debes en cuando hacia "funciones privadas" para algunos de mis clientes especiales. Siempre era lo mismo no había nada por el cual yo arriesgar y eso… era lo que metenia obstinaba.

En ciertas ocasiones pensé en el suicidio no tenia miedo al llamado de la muerte a fin de cuentas no había motivo por el cual aferrarme a esta vida relativamente constante eso me exasperaba pero en el ultimo momento tenia la esperanza de que algún día se presentara "aquello" que me hiciera vivir una experiencia totalmente nueva y en ese momento era en que renunciaba a mis ideas suicidas.

Yo no deseaba fama, fortuna ni familia lo que yo realmente quería era, algo más; algo que en ese día de lluvias y tormentas fuertes azotaban el cielo amenazándolo a que en cualquier momento se desplomase en aquel bar cuyo nombre no recuerdo me encontraba yo sola como la Luna a media noche hasta que de improvisto se me presento un alma en pena que quería consuelo en mis atributos. Ese día realmente no estaba para juegos insignificantes así que lo rechacé a primera instancia pero este no desistía hasta rosarme levemente con un puñal. Cualquier otra chica de mi edad hubiese corrido, hubiese escapado de aquel lugar, hubiese pedido desesperadamente ayuda o sencillamente hubiese permitido que su cuerpo fuera lugar de corrupción, pero yo Yumi Komagata no era así mis características resaltaban por ser tan inteligente como mi belleza, tan astuta como un zorro y de un fuerte carácter como un esposo quien tras años de matrimonio se vuelve machista con su mujer, así... era Yumi.

Acudí a mi astucia para librarme de aquel lío lo que me llevo a verme obligada a alzar un poco la voz y decir: "Quien me libre de este ebrio testarudo le daré algo que quiera de mi" . Varios se ofrecieron dejándose llevar por el éxtasis pero sus intentos fueron en vano contra aquel tipo obstinado. No iba a renunciar, no podía dar mi brazo a torcer entonces fue cuando lo vi, en un rincón de lo más alejado de la barra se encontraba un sujeto vendado de pie a cabeza dejando tan solo mostrar unos cuantos mechones de sus cabellos castaños, su boca que curiosamente tenia un color muy oscuro y la piel se veia bastante reseca y dañada y aquellos ojos de un color vinotinto tan intenso que se asimilaba al brillo de la sangre cuando esta es derramada por una katana, se encontraba allí solo bebiendo sake sin tomarle ninguna importancia al disturbio que se desataba a su alrededor. Entonces lo supe era el... el que me podía sacara de aquel apuro sin tener que rebajarme a semejante sujeto porque después de todo lo que yo les dije estoy segura que más de uno interpretaría que igual quedaría en la misma que con aquel borracho y tal vez era así pero solo en el "acto" más no en la forma ya que lo que yo le había ofrecido a aquellas personas fue un "trato" más no rogué por nada e ningún momento, manteniendo así aún mi dignidad. Fue entonces cuando me le encime en sima del sujeto de las vendas haciéndolo parecer un accidente.

-Lo...lo siento! -dije haciendo parecer dolida y con lagrimas que se comenzaban a deslizar por mis mejillas, por supuesto que todo era pura actuación. El sujeto de las vendas me miro, fue una mirada tan profunda que casi podías sentir en carne viva como si te atravesara una katana por tu corazón tan profundamente enterrada en la carne como aquella mirada, en ese momento supe que el se había percatado de que no habia sido un accidente y entonces hizo una pequeña sonrisa como de burla pero al mismo tiempo de satisfacción. Pensé que esos ojos me mataría pero...-

-Te ayudare -dijo el sujeto de las vendas con una voz tan resonante he imponente que se me erizo la piel. Se levanto de su asiento y procedió a caminar en donde se encontraba todo el problema con aquellos hombres y... lo que sucedió o al menos lo que yo pude alcanzar a ver fue que desenvaino su katana con un movimiento rápido dejándola firme hacia delante y luego de eso tras pasar un segundo todos los sujetos que se encontraban en aquel bar ya hacían sobre el pavimento, sin siquiera que el hubiece movido su cuerpo fuera de su propio eje. Voltio su mirada a verme con una sonrisa -Tu y yo tenemos un trato pendiente, oí lo que dijiste antes- diciendo esto se me hacerlo-

-Lo que ustede diga Sr....- dije esperando a que terminase mi frace-

-Matoko Shishio

-Sr. Shishio -hice una reverencia, normalmente no se la hago a quien sea pero el.. Shishio, me inspiraba respeto. El se me acerco aún más y agarro mi barbilla con sus manos grandes cubiertas por un guante de cuero-

-Eres... especial, nunca había conocido una mujer tan frívola como lo eres tu. Eres letal para un hombre cualquiera, pero para un hombre que tu llegues a amar eres más que su amante... y yo quiero ser ese hombre... esa, es mi respuesta -Dijo acariciándome el rostro suavemente pero de una manera muy provocativa.

-Como usted diga Sr. Shishio -asintiendo mi cabeza y comprendiendo en aquel instante que la vida como yo la conocía me daría un giro totalmente drástico. -Yo Yumi... lo amare.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora ^^ depende de el resivimiento que tenga este fics decidire si continuarlo o no.


	2. La Historia

**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes sino a Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**N.A: Primeramente quisiera disculparme por el retraso en la publicación de este capitulo en verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente u_u Espero les guste ^^**

**

* * *

  
**

**La Historia**

Al comienzo de lo que se podría decir nuestra "extraña relación" extraña porque sencillamente no era normal que una mujer como yo estuviera con un asesino asueldo como era ese misterioso hombre que aunque con tan solo una mirada te podía decir lo que estaba pensando como si fuese una de esas personas que ya conoces tanto que sabes que dice con la mirada, pero con el era diferente así nadie lo conociera si miraba a un perfecto extraño como para aquel entonces se acercaba bastante a lo que yo era para el y viceversa podías saber lo que el te quería decir con tan solo una mirada tan penetrante que no sabes en donde tiene comienzo o final ahogadote en un mar abierto.

A pesar de que ya teníamos nuestro tiempo juntos como amantes que era lo que yo consideraba el Sr. Shishio no me quiso contar mucho sobre el, lo que mas me llamo la atención de el en su historia fue que el se había enterado cosas que no debía saber que si se llegasen a revelar hubiesen sido un gran problema para el nuevo gobierno y debido a eso le tendieron una emboscada y lo incineraron. Por tal razón el nuevo gobierno hizo todo lo posible para que no se supiese nada acerca de Shishio. A consecuencia de todo esto el estaba en busca de venganza y no solo eso sino que también le parecía que el gobierno de ahora era demasiado débil para gobernar como se debía según la supervivencia del más fuerte. Realmente me pareció muy interesante si antes pensaba que lo era ahora esta todavía más segura de que estaba haciendo bien en seguir a alguien como el. En fin eso fue todo lo único de gran importancia que me contó de su vida. Hasta que una noche me dijo algo que a pesar de no corresponder a su pasado sino más bien a su presente fue entonces lo que en verdad hizo que yo decidiera quedarme por siempre junto a el…

--------------

Shishio estaba dándose su tratamiento en las aguas termales últimamente el se encontraba muy delicado, en esa época aún trataba de acostumbrarse a su temperatura sobre humana por lo cual tenia que guardar reposo por un periodo de tiempo, para aquel entonces yo ya sabia eso acerca del Sr. Shishio. Yo me encontraba en los vestidores para encontrarme con mi amado en las aguas pero algo me impidió que continuara, escuche como a fuera de los vestidores se oían murmullos me asome cuidando que no me descubriesen. Después de un rato de oír la conversación me alarmo totalmente aquellos dos sujetos sabían quien era Shishio y que se encontraba en ese lugar decidieron atacarlo mientras el tenia baja la guardia en las aguas termales.

Yo sabia que Shishio era muy fuerte pero recordé inmediatamente el estado que se encontraba y de hay decidí que tenia que tomar cartas en el asunto. Busque en mi kimono una daga que desde muy pequeña siempre la llevaba conmigo como regalo de mi madre ya fallecida, ella al igual que yo era muy astuta sabia que el mundo era una total mentira llena de gente sin escrúpulos por eso me confió esa daga a tan corta edad, quería que me protegiese y que fuese valiente por mi cuenta. En ese momento en mis pensamientos le di las gracias por primera vez en mi vida después de todo yo antes pensaba que me la había dado por si algún día decidía quitarme la vida, veo que no era así. Hay veces en que no se quien o porque te manda un ángel, ya yo la había perdido a ella pero esta vez no iba a permitir que me arrebatasen a mi felicidad, el Sr. Shishio.

Me escabullí como ratón en la lacena, seguí a uno de los sujetos que según lo que habían acordado el seria quien vigilaría haciendo rondas por el lugar para que nadie entrase donde iba a suceder la masacre "después de todo aún siguen siendo el mismo gobierno corrupto y cobarde" eso pensé.

Le dije que se me había caído al suelo mi sujetador de cabello en la habitación de las toallas el como araña atraído por la viuda negra se ofreció a ayudarme a buscarlo en esa habitación oscura donde nadie yacía ahí. En el momento que me dio la espalda inclinadose hacia el suelo para buscar mi sujetador de cabello "perdido" saque mi daga y en un rápido y pulcro movimiento se la había clavado en su garganta dejándolo agonizando del dolor a voz baja por el objeto que aun penetraba en su piel. Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien realmente no recuerdo que me hizo sentir puesto que estaba muy concentrada pensando en como iba a detener y alcanzar al otro sujeto que de seguro ya se encontraba muy cerca del Sr. Shishio. Rápidamente corrí hacia donde se encontraban los baños termales ya casi cuando esta a punto de abrir la gran puerta note que debajo de esta había sangre. Mi cuerpo se paralizo al pensar que podría ser la sangre del Sr. Shishio impidiéndome abrir la puerta, en ese momento escuche un grito que provenía detrás de la puerta… era del Sr. Shishio.


	3. El comienzo del final del nuevo comienzo

_**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenese sino a el gran y mejor mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solamente lo tome prestado para cambiarlo a mi antojo **_

**N.A: Primero que nada disculpen la tardanza pero finalmente aquí esta el ultimo capitulo si ya se acabo -.-X pero bueno… espero lo lean, disfruten y comenten. Me encanta esta pareja quien quita que mas adelante haga otro fic de ellos todo depende de su agrado :P**

**

* * *

**

**El comienzo del final del nuevo comienzo**

A pesar del susto a causa del grito que me invadió en ese momento del Sr. Shishio no dude en abrir la puerta, lo que vieron mis ojos fue horrible y asqueroso pero lo que sintió mi corazón fue alivio y alegría. Hay se encontraban el Sr. Shishio descuartizando por completo a el otro hombre que le planeaba la emboscada pese a que este por lo que note ya había muerto hace rato. Shishio al verme dejo de un lado aquella masacre y se me acerco.

-¡¿Qué sucedió Shishio? ¿Por qué estabas gritando, aun después de haberlo matado?! –Pregunte yo aun preocupada por tal comportamiento de su parte ya que no era la primera vez que lo veía pelear y notaba que siempre lo hacia muy calmado y con un golpe mortal sin darle oportunidad al enemigo ni siquiera de agonizar.

-Realmente me molesto que hubiese interrumpido mi baño y aun mas que ya no lo puedo disfrutar contigo. Hay que irnos de aquí, no quiero bañarme en presencia de este cadáver y si lo sacamos de aquí se darán cuenta por el rastro de sangre- Y así fue como explicándome el porque de su furia y grito nos fuimos inmediatamente. A pesar de que la quería pasar bien con el en las aguas terminales no me deprimí ya que no era la primera vez ni tampoco iba a ser la ultima que algo así volviese a ocurrir.

Así era la vida con un asesino y uno de los más buscado en la clandestinidad, nunca nos podíamos permitir quedarnos fijos en un mismo sitio a pesar de que reinase la paz o fuese solitario ya que pronto por no movilizarnos nuestra localización seria descubierta de un modo u otro trayendo problemas al Sr. Shishio, cualquiera subiese pensado que es por cobardía pero la verdad es que simplemente no le agradaban del todo los combates con escorias que antes de la batalla ya habían perdido, de esos el prefería que de encargaran su ejercito. El tenía mejores cosas que hacer como subir las ganancias de su gran imperio aunque mas que todo fuese trabajo de su mano derecha Houji, también planificar y ejecutar el dominio de todo el Japón, entrenar para hacerse mas fuerte si eso es posible… o simplemente y lo que mas era de mi agrado estar a mi lado disfrutando ambos el uno del otro.

El Sr. Shishio realmente me hacia muy feliz me gustaba complacerlo pero eso era todo lo que yo podía hacer, a pesar de que yo fuese la persona mas cercana a el, muchas veces sentía celos de los del Juppon-Gatana ya que estos mas que estar siempre con el dispuestos a morir por su causa lo ayudaban en la misma librando batallas, yo Yumi Komagata solo podía hacerlo feliz en cuanto a placeres carnales y dándole todo mi amor, mas no nada que pudiese ayudarlo en sus planes para el dominio del Japón o sus batallas.

--------------------------

Me encontraba yo a su lado durmiendo cuando me encandilo una luz que al abrir los ojos vi que provenida de una ventana, ya era de día. Mire el mi reloj de bolsillo que había dejado en la mesa de noche y note que aun era muy temprano para levantarse, sin embargo muchos pensamientos rondaban en mi cabeza a causas de los sueños de aquella noche que ya no me iban a permitir volverme a dormir así que resolví a dar un paseo por los alrededores muy cuidadosamente me vestí y salí para no despertar a mi amado. Luego de andar caminando aproximadamente unos treinta minutos decidí sentarme en un tronco de un árbol caído.

-Buenos días –Dijo una voz que a pesar que me era bastante conocida no impidió que me asustase un poco, pensé que estaba sola… pero hay estaba el Sr. Shishio justo detrás de mi –

-Ah buenos días Shishio ¿me estabas buscando?

-¿Buscando?... claro que no, yo siempre estuve contigo desde que saliste de nuestra habitación hasta mientras caminabas. –Decía mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado

-Disculpa no me había percatado, pero ¿Por qué no te mostraste antes?

-Porque quería ver tu belleza y sensualidad desde la distancia, te noto extraña esta mañana ¿que sucede? –Shishio me conocía lo suficiente como para saber siempre lo que me estaba pasando por la mente, no… no me conocía lo suficiente simplemente el sabia lo que todos pensábamos con tan solo mirarnos como fue el primer día que lo conocí en el bar el vio tras mi mentira de "accidente"

-No me sucede nada, simplemente estoy disfrutando de esta maravillosa vegetación –Pero a pesar de todo no podía preocuparlo con pequeñeces como eran mi impotencia de no poder ayudarlo en lo que a el más le importaba.

-Mientes, tu no estas disfrutando de la vegetación simplemente tu mirada se pierde en lo que vez pensando en las cosas que te preocupan que te estuvieron perturbando en sueños y por eso te despertaron –Realmente… el me conocía tanto que abecés deseaba que no fuese así para no preocuparlo ni ser vulnerable. No tenia de otra tenía que decírselo y así lo hice.

-Ya veo… tu dices que no me ayudas en mis batallas pero ¿Quién es la persona que me aplica los tratamientos para las quemaduras y los vendajes para estar bien y en perfecto estado en la batalla?

-… Yo, pero eso lo podría hacer cualquiera. –Dije algo triste y con la mirada baja aunque nunca lo había visto de esa manera

-En cierta parte tienes razón lo puede hacer cualquiera pero ¿tú crees que le voy a permitir a cualquiera que toque mi cuerpo de esa manera y descubra mis puntos débiles?

-Me decía mientras deslizaba su brazo hacia mi hombro mientras yo quede atónita con lo que me decía no pude responderle

-Además tu siempre estas pendiente que no pase mi limite en las batallas, si permito que alguien mas haga eso y la victoria dependiese que yo sobrepase mi limite te aseguro que esa persona no me detendría ya que la victoria seria mas importante para el que yo, si eres tu se que no me dejarías seguir combatiendo, tu me amas y eso lo no puede hacer cualquiera se que darías mi vida si fuese necesario. Eso es algo que me encanta de ti, eres frívola y mala con la gente no tienes piedad al igual que yo, pero cuando se trata de mi eres totalmente diferente me haces sentir único. Entiende esto Yumi tu eres mi mundo aparte de las demás persona y problemas, tu eres mi salvación de escapar de aquel mundo al tuyo no… al nuestro. Y por favor no llores más –Y así fue como me quito con sus manos todas las lagrimas que salían a florecer unas tras o otra de mis ojos.

Ese día fue el mejor día de mi vida la pasamos juntos todo el día completo hasta la mañana siguiente que inevitablemente tuve que separarme de el por unas cuantas horas ya que tenia que guiar a battousai y a los que le acompañaban hacia la batalla contra el Juppon-Gatana y el Sr. Shishio. Pero antes de irme me dijo "Por cierto no solo te seguí para contemplar tu belleza desde la distancia, no olvides esto nunca Yumi… yo siempre estaré contigo aunque no me veas incluso después de la muerte"

**FIN**


End file.
